


Golden Epaulettes and Other Ornaments

by frigCal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Male Cinderella, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigCal/pseuds/frigCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo hates social events, Kim Mingyu hates pearl embroidery, little prince Fengjun hates arithmetics and the Crown Prince Wen Junhui hates cats. And social events, too.</p><p>Alternatively titled "Mr. Chichken".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Epaulettes and Other Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbeccaemily (antijosh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antijosh/gifts).



> My dear Errie I hope you like this little wonhui I cooked up for you~

With a deep feeling that he looks completely out of place, Wonwoo fixed and straightened the front of his jacket. He looked around the ballroom. To say it was packed with people would be an overstatement; it wasn’t hard to maneuver through the crowd. Still, the amount of noblemen, duchesses, barons and princesses in the general vicinity was more than enough to make Wonwoo slightly nervous. He certainly wasn’t a people person, and he certainly wasn’t an aristocrat. Standing by the snack table, Wonwoo only wished he could go back to his books.

“Are you going to sulk by Mr. Chicken for the entire night?” a voice came from just above Wonwoo’s ear, causing Wonwoo to startle.

“Maybe,” he turned around to face the person behind him, but the younger was paying all of his attention to the ice sculpture, and none of it to Wonwoo. “Stop scaring people, Mingyu.”

“Gosh,  I can’t believe the Crown Prince requested an ice sculpture of a chicken for his birthday. Of all animals, a chicken. What kind of person gets a chicken?”

“The Crown Prince, apparently.” Wonwoo muttered, looking down, left, right, and in every direction he could, just to avoid making eye contact with the other people. “Why am I even here?”

“Because you love me,” Mingyu bothered answering the rhetorical question, “and because you love Fengjun.”

Wonwoo sighed deeply. “You’re right.”

Fengjun, the youngest prince, was adored by absolutely everyone who met him. At the age of seven, he was a clever, playful boy, excelling in all of his classes--, well, maybe sans arithmetics. Wonwoo would know, as he was Fengjun’s teacher, and just like everyone else, he adored the boy.

Being an important gear in the machine that was the palace, Wonwoo, of course, got invited to the Crown Prince’s birthday party when the time came. He was set on refusing the kind offer, though, and staying in his beloved library, but Fengjun did not approve of those plans. Attacked by Fengjun’s most deadly puppy look, Wonwoo had to promise he would show up, and so he did; even though because of his work, he was so late he missed the grand opening and the Crown Prince’s reintroduction into the social circles. Fengjun retired to his chambers after less than three hours, his young body tiring easily, but Wonwoo kept his promise of staying until the end. Even if that meant supporting the pilar by the snack table with his shoulder for several hours.

“I knew you loved me!” Mingyu pretended to be moved to tears.

“Not about that part.”

“You could at least pretend, you know?” Mingyu sighed. “Aren’t you thankful for the clothes?”

Wonwoo looked at himself as well as he could without a mirror. “I guess I am.”

Mingyu had a lot of pride in his work, being the youngest among the palace seamstresses, and the only male, too, but he was probably the one most passionate about his work as well. He always got excited before big events, having a chance to suggest his designs for the royal family to the master seamstress. Sometimes, even, she approved them and let the royal family themselves take them into their consideration. However, if they decided the designs were not quite to their taste, Mingyu hated to let them go, and would instead work after hours and have Wonwoo wear the finished clothes, just so he could see his designs come to life despite everything. Just why the master seamstress allowed that was a mystery, but Wonwoo was pretty sure it was because of Mingyu’s charming smile and handsome face.

Like that, Wonwoo ended up in a deep blue tailcoat suit with golden epaulettes and aiguillettes, looking far above his status. On one hand, he had to admit he looked very handsome in the suit, his skin gaining a mysterious, but healthy tone, and his eyes appearing more sharp than ever. On the other hand, he felt completely and utterly out of place, wearing clothes that made him look like a prince of some sort.

“Tell me again, why isn’t the Crown Prince wearing these?”

“Because they said it was the wrong colour. Colour schmolour, look at throw rich this blue is! I just had to finish the outfit, even if, due to the lack of time, I didn’t finish all the details.” Mingyu pouted like a child. 

“So what’s the finished version then?”

“I don’t even know. I was too upset to pay attention. I was so sure the prince was going to wear my design, but no.”

Wonwoo sighed heavily and zoned out a bit, letting Mingyu complain to his heart’s content, even if he had heard the entire story a couple of times already. The design was rejected a couple of days before the party; nobody knows why, and Mingyu had not only lost his big chance, but also had to stay after work to help finish the dress for the youngest princess’s, seeing as whoever was taking care of that before was suddenly charged with remaking the birthday boy’s suit. Still, he just had to finish Wonwoo’s outfit, and so he did.

“I know I said I like embroidery, but if I see another pearl in the next week I think I’m going to cry. Are you even listening, Jeon Wonwoo?”

“Yeah, I am.” Wonwoo didn’t even bother making himself sound believable. “Hey, I’m going to take a short walk outside.” 

“Are you going to run away?” Mingyu’s smile was far too smug for Wonwoo’s liking.

“I’m not going to run away, Mingyu, I’m just going to take a walk.”

“You have to come back, though. The party is only like, what, halfway done?” Wonwoo hated it, but Mingyu was right. The Crown Prince spent last four years travelling from one country to another, learning about the big world out there. Having him back just in time for his twentieth birthday was a huge joy for the whole palace, and they were celebrating accordingly.

“I promise; I’m going to be back soon. I just need a bit of air.” Wonwoo said, rolling his eyes, and headed towards the palace gardens.

They were beautiful, extremely beautiful, and Wonwoo loved them to bits. He was better with books than he was with plants, never remembering the types of trees or the names of flowers, but that didn’t stop him from loving them. He used to think of the palace library as of his favourite place in the world, but the books were dead, and carried still energy. Only when surrounded with calm, but living nature did he feel truly free.

Of course, a part of the garden was being used for the party, more or less officially. Wonwoo had no interest in that part, and instead he turned towards the more far off areas. The light from the palace was only enough to get him to his favourite bench without tripping, but from there the light was not enough to see deep into the gardens. Still, even in the darkness of the night, Wonwoo could make out the shapes of the flowerbeds, having them memorised so well. He let his eyes and thoughts wander.

After several minutes of just simply sitting there, Wonwoo was ready for another dose of light and the noise of the ballroom. As he started getting up, though, he heard a noise that sounded almost like a kid crying, far to his left. Startled, he sat back down. After a short while he heard frantic footsteps on the gravel, heading his way. Fast.

For a second, Wonwoo was ready to die, murdered by a wild kingslayer that escaped the palace guards. To his surprise, instead of a bloodthirsty criminal, a young man popped from the path to the left, looking as scared as he was.

“Oh, geez. Geez. I’m sorry,” the man started waffling. “I was just running away and I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“Why were you running away? Something happened? I think I heard a scream.” Wonwoo got up, ready to run for his life.

“That was probably the cat,” the stranger was positively ashamed, Wonwoo was sure of that, even if he could barely see him in the dim lightning. “Or alternatively, me.”

“A cat?”

“A cat ran into me. I’m pretty sure it wanted to claw me to death.”

“So you yelped like a little girl?” Wonwoo asked, before realising he may be speaking to someone he shouldn’t be so disrespectful towards.

“I didn’t yelp. That was the cat. It screamed.” The stranger’s voice carried his embarrassment.

“You mean it meowed?”

“Technically. In reality, I’m pretty sure that counted as a yell.” With a heavy sigh, the man sat down on the bench, letting the shadow of the tree envelop him almost completely. Wonwoo sat back down, too.

“With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” Wonwoo tried being overly polite.

“Just call me Jun,” the man sighed, and Wonwoo nodded.

“Wonwoo.” He didn’t see the point of introducing with his full name if the other man didn’t do it either.

“Nice party, huh?”

“Yes, it is nice, although a bit loud.”

Jun nodded. “I think so too. It’s probably time I got used to this, though. I’m going to attend thousands of parties like this; the faster I start liking them, the better.”

Wonwoo gulped nervously. Of course, he was talking to a nobleman. If he made a fool out of himself, his position as a palace-funded scholar and Fengjun’s teacher could be in danger, and if that was the case, he doubted he would get relegated back to the position of the palace librarian. He had to be careful. “Probably,” he muttered.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one who runs away from the crowds.” Wonwoo noticed the man smile. For some reason, it made him flustered.

“I should head back soon, though.” He stood up, and so did Jun.

“Me too. Let’s head back together, shall we?”

Not wanting to tell Jun off, Wonwoo just nodded, and started walking the only path from the bench to the palace. 

“I hope the cat is gone,” Jun suddenly spoke, just when Wonwoo thought that he wasn’t going to hear anything else other than their footsteps on the gravel for the entire walk.

“And where did it appear?”

“To the left on this intersection.” Jun pointed, and shuddered comically. “I’m getting chills just thinking about that beast.”

Wonwoo chuckled under his breath, and turned right at the very same intersection. “Come on, we’re going to make a detour. To avoid that beast.”

“Thanks,” Jun laughed, and followed Wonwoo closely. Briefly, Wonwoo wondered if all noblemen talk this way between each other, when they were alone. Jun seemed to feel very natural in his own skin, and in the fancy clothes. In the darkness caused by the detour, Wonwoo could only make out epaulettes and braiding, but he knew the suit had to be fancy. Jun also seemed the opposite of nervous, and just for a split second, Wonwoo envied that.

They both refrained from speaking. In silence, they reached the illuminated areas again, and Wonwoo decided it was a great chance to steal a glance at Jun, but the glance quickly turned into full blown ogling. Jun was almost exactly the same height as Wonwoo, had a small face, sharp jawline, sharp eyebrows, and soft, but sparkly eyes. He carried himself with a sense of unforced dignity and easy-come elegance. Wonwoo was captivated, and Jun quickly noticed him staring.

“What, do I have something on my face?” Jun halted his steps.

“No, on your hair-” Wonwoo reached to remove an invisible piece of fluff from Jun’s rich brown hair to avoid admitting he was just staring for no reason. “There, now it’s better.” He even pretended to throw the never-existing fluff away.

“Thanks,” Jun repeated himself and smiled brightly.

Wonwoo turned his eyes away. “No problem.”

“You know your way around the gardens very well.” Jun simply stated, but Wonwoo could sense the question behind it. He decided to dodge it.

“I walk around here pretty often.”

“Are you a frequent guest at the palace?” The question seemed perfectly innocent, but for Wonwoo it was another trap.

“I guess you could say so.”

“Does that mean I’m going to keep seeing you around?”

Hearing the question, Wonwoo looked at Jun again. Sparkly eyes, mischievous smirk, there was no mistake - Jun was flirting with him. Wonwoo smiled gently. “I guess.” 

“I’m going to start loving the parties, then.”

Despite knowing he probably shouldn’t be flirting with an aristocrat, Wonwoo couldn’t stop himself. It just felt so nice to be liked. “What if I don’t show up at the parties?”

“I’m going to keep dreading them, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Wonwoo nodded, and realised that the flirting was occurring even though all they knew about each other was their names. He could also figure that Jun was a noble, judging by his stance, his words and his outfit, but that was about it. He was flirting with a nobleman, and a stranger, and he was doomed, but he couldn’t stop.

As they were getting closer to the palace, more light reached the gardens from the huge, tall windows. Wonwoo could see all the details on Jun’s beautiful, maroon tailcoat suit. He looked carefully at the golden epaulettes, aiguillettes, and braiding all across Jun’s chest. The longer he looked the more he saw how detailed the embroidery on the collar and sleeves was, and the more he noticed how the stranger’s suit was strangely similar to his own.

“What, am I that handsome?” Once again, Jun’s eyes were sparkling and he was smirking in the most attractive way. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“It’s just your clothes.”

“Aw, dang.” He chuckled. “What about the clothes?”

“They look good.”

“We kind of match, don’t we?” Jun said what Wonwoo was suspecting for a while already, gesturing to his own and Wonwoo’s shoulders.

Wonwoo nodded. “We do.”

Hearing that, Jun smiled brightly. His smile was wide, toothy, and completely unrestrained, and it made Wonwoo think of Fengjun’s smile when he heard his oldest brother was coming back to the palace.

Wonwoo gulped nervously, sensing a theme. The clothes matched; the smile matched; even the name matched; the stranger introduced himself as Jun, and the prince’s full name was Wen Junhui. He tried recalling what the Crown Prince looked like at the portraits made when he was fifteen, and to Wonwoo’s dismay, even if blurry in his memory, they were not all that different from the man he was talking to, even if less handsome. He gulped nervously once again, pretty sure he was just flirting with the Crown Prince.

There was only one way to find out. If that was indeed true, as soon as they walked into the palace, people would react in a certain way to Jun’s, or rather, Junhui’s presence. Wonwoo was about to find out, as they were by the palace already.

“You’re not going to abandon me at the doorway, right?” Jun smiled again. Wonwoo wondered if the man’s facial muscles ever got tired from all this brightness and happiness.

“I was planning to, but since you asked, I think I’ll spare you another second.” Wonwoo mentally slapped himself for still flirting with the Crown Prince even after he realised he was the Crown Prince, but he couldn’t stop himself. He convinced himself he had to keep flirting just so that he seemed natural.

“I’m glad I asked then.” With that, Junhui opened the door and let Wonwoo in first.

Wonwoo stepped inside, and even though he really wanted to run away and hide, he only cleared his throat and passed Jun what he hoped was a kind smile. Junhui led the way to the main ballroom. They passed by some groups of people, and whenever they did, the men bowed their heads and the ladies curtsied gracefully. For the third time in the last ten minutes, Wonwoo gulped nervously, now sure that he was hanging out with the Crown Prince, who was completely unaware of Wonwoo’s actual status. Cursed be Mingyu’s clothes.

“Nice cufflinks.” Junhui’s voice snapped Wonwoo out of his daze.

Wonwoo had to look at his own wrists to realise what Junhui was talking about. He used the cufflinks he got as a birthday gift from Fengjun quite a while ago. They were round and golden, each in the shape of a moon. “Thank you.”

“It’s a bit odd, a golden moon, but pretty. Where did you get them?”

“It was a gift, actually.” He hoped Junhui wouldn’t ask who he got it from; he was a bad liar.

“Hm,” Junhui flashed him a smirk, and then looked around the ballroom, with no intention of answering properly. “I’m still laughing about the chicken.”

“What chicken? Oh,” Wonwoo realised Junhui was speaking of the ice sculpture, and that he didn’t even notice they reached the ballroom already. He looked over to the table the sculpture was placed on, and he immediately noticed Mingyu standing there, gaping at both Wonwoo and Jun. Wonwoo turned his head away, praying that Mingyu wouldn’t come over to them and bust Wonwoo’s lie. “The ice chicken?”

“It’s so stupid. I panicked; they asked me what animal I would like made out of ice for my birthday party, and I said chicken.” Junhui chuckled, and Wonwoo froze in fear. Apparently, Jun was sure Wonwoo knew who he was. Apparently, Jun was sure Wonwoo was an aristocrat, an equal to Junhui himself. apparently, Wonwoo was fucked.

“I must admit it’s quite original.” Wonwoo didn’t manage to hide his smirk, although it was more nervous than amused. 

“It’s stupid.”

“Alright, it kind of is.” For the sake of not getting busted, Wonwoo decided to try and pretend he indeed is a noble. If nobody finds out, if Jun doesn’t realise, and if he just keeps avoiding Junhui for however long he’s going to stay in the palace, Wonwoo figured he would be alright. “At least it’s funny.”

“If you find it funny, I guess it’s a great sculpture. The best of the bests.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at that. Who would guess that the Crown Prince was actually a flirty dork? “Mr. Chicken does not look amused, though.” He gestured to the ice sculpture that was already melting slightly, making the chicken look terrified.

“Oops.” Junhui chuckled, and looked like he was about to say something, but then he caught Wonwoo’s gaze, and froze for a moment. Wonwoo was about to turn his eyes away when Junhui spoke up again. “Shall we dance?”

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo mentally slapped his own face for blurting that out.

“The music is so nice, shall we dance? Our clothes match; we would look great.” Junhui actually extended his own hand in an offering gesture.

Blame the pressure. Blame the moment. Blame the Crown Prince’s beautiful eyes. Wonwoo couldn’t refuse. “Yes,” he responded simply and put his hand in Junhui’s.

Jun pulled Wonwoo closer to the centre of the ballroom, towards the orchestra podium, and took the leading stance. Flustered, but suddenly extremely glad he helped his younger brother out with learning how to dance, Wonwoo put his other hand on Junhui’s shoulder and listened to the music for a second. A count of three, a waltz. And then, Junhui started moving.

******

Wonwoo slammed his head against the table, and then again, but more quietly, mindful of where he was. Even if the only people present there were the new librarian, Mingyu, and Wonwoo himself, a library was a library, and Wonwoo felt the need to stay quiet.

“You can’t just keep avoiding him forever.” Even if Mingyu was keeping his voice down, his tone was whiney.

“Hell yes, I can.”  

“Oh but you can’t; he’s the Crown Prince, he’s all over the palace! He’s going to find you one day, no matter how much you hide in the library.”

“Listen, I’m not hiding in the library; I’m just preparing the next lesson for Fengjun.”

Mingyu sent Wonwoo a nasty look. “It has been hours, it never takes you that long.”

“Maybe I am hiding, so what. He’s gonna go traveling again and I’m going to stop hiding then. And then he’ll forget.” Wonwoo’s cover was blown. He gathered the books he laid out open. Mingyu was right; he finished preparing the lesson a while ago, and he only pretended to be going over everything again.

“I’m not talking about that part; I’m talking about the part where you two flirted for like, the entire night.”

“We didn’t.”

“You danced with him.”

“I did, so what?” Wonwoo knew he had already lost the battle before it even started.

“So he didn’t dance with anyone else. Well, with his cousin and his mother, that doesn’t count. And then you two talked, for, like, hours. And then you two roamed the gardens for more hours. The Crown Prince disappeared from his own birthday party to chat you up by the rose bush. And then he invited you to his planetarium. And now you want to abandon him and never show up again.” Each time Wonwoo thought Mingyu was finished and opened his mouth to refute the accusations, he got cut off by Mingyu continuing.

“But he only did that because he thought I was like, a prince, too! Or a duke, I don’t know, the point is he didn’t know I’m just a teacher.” Mingyu raised his voice earlier, and so did Wonwoo, forgetting where they were located. And to think he was a librarian only two years ago.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “I still think you should tell him.”

“And then what, be kicked out of the palace because I lied to the Crown Prince?”

“You didn’t even lie, did you?”

“Technically no, but it doesn’t matter.” Wonwoo murmured, and put the books on the trolley. He maneuvered it towards the correct section. There was no official lending system within the royal collection. The palace residents were free to use the books however they wanted, as long as it was on the palace grounds. As such, Wonwoo’s previous job consisted mostly of putting the books back in place, knowing every case and shelf by heart, and directing people to them. He put the books back in their place with a nostalgic feeling that made his heart soften a little. When he got back, he noticed Mingyu still by the table.

“Maybe you’re right. If I see him again I’m going to confess.”

“Confess?” Mingyu visibly lit up.

“That I’m not a nobleman. Not confess my undying love.”

“Alright.”

“But if I never see him again, that’s not my fault.” Wonwoo grabbed the papers with the lesson plan on them from the table and quickly started walking towards the doors leading out of the library.

“That part is not alright! I told you; you can’t avoid him forever!”

“Oh yes, I can. Watch me.” Wonwoo snarked and walked out so fast Mingyu had to run to catch up with him in the corridor.

“How can you be so mean? Aren’t you even the tiniest bit romantic?”

“No, I am not, Kim Mingyu, and I would appreciate it if you got off my-” Wonwoo trailed off as soon as he turned his eyes from Mingyu to the person who almost crashed into him, coming from behind the corner.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui lit up immediately when he saw Wonwoo’s face, and Wonwoo could swear he heard Mingyu yelp a tiny bit.

“Your highness…” Wonwoo was at a loss of words. The irony of life never ceased to amaze him.

“Oh my god, you vanished into thin air after the party; I thought you evaporated! I’m so glad to see you!” Junhui leapt forwards, and reached for Wonwoo’s hands before the boy backed off.

“I’m terribly sorry, your highness,” was all Wonwoo could mutter.

“Hey, I told you to call me Jun. I hate the titles. Please.”

“Your highness, I can’t do that, please, I need to go…” Wonwoo tried to hurry the opposite way, but if anything was Wonwoo’s weak spot it was the puppy face, and Junhui’s kicked puppy face beat even Fengjun’s. Junhui seemed to suddenly realise what he must have looked like, for he collected himself quickly.

“Your highness,” Wonwoo sighed deeply and looked back to give Mingyu a ‘please disappear’ look. Mingyu put his thumb up at that, bowed to Junhui, and trotted back into the library. Free from Mingyu, but burdened by Junhui’s questioning glare, Wonwoo decided that if he wanted to explain himself properly, he had to make himself act like a noble again.

“Jun, I’m terribly sorry for the disappearance after your birthday ball, but even more so, I’m sorry for not telling you everything right away. The truth is, I’m not an aristocrat in the slightest. I work in the palace, as prince Fengjun’s teacher. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have danced with you, talked with you, and I shouldn’t keep spending time with you.”

Wonwoo expected Junhui to be shocked, or even angry, but all he got in response was a far too smug smirk.

“You’re not royal stuff; you’re royal staff. I get it.”

Wonwoo simply gaped. “Excuse me?”

“Actually, I must apologise, too. I knew all along.” Junhui scratched the back of his neck. “Fengjun just happened to tell me everything about his most favouritest teacher in the entire world, and he’s apparently very good with descriptions. And the cufflinks.” Junuhi pointed to Wonwoo’s wrists.

“Cufflinks?”

“Moon cufflinks. I gave them to Fengjun, but he said he wasn’t going to wear them because he is the sun, and not the moon. So I told him he could give them to someone he liked, and he said he gave them to you. So you thought I didn’t know, but I knew.”

There was an awkward silence where Wonwoo had no idea what to say.

“Um, apology accepted? I mean, you said you’re sorry, your highness.” Wonwoo trailed off slowly, switching back to the title. Junhui laughed.

“Seriously, please, just Jun.”

“I’m a palace worker. I really shouldn’t.”

Junhui made a sour face. “Will it make you feel better when I say it’s an order?”

It was Wonwoo’s turn to laugh. “Alright, Jun.”

“I will only accept your apology under one condition.”

Wonwoo’s nose scrunching smile quickly fell, as he got nervous. “What is it?”

“Go to the royal planetarium with me.” Wonwoo thought puppy faces were his weak spot, but apparently his even weaker spot was Junhui’s bright and unrestrained smile. His heart skipped a beat.

“Alright, I will.”

  
  



End file.
